callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
SAM Turret
The SAM Turret (S'urface-to-'''A'ir 'M'issile) is a killstreak reward item featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops and a Support Strike Chain that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Overview The SAM Turret is an unmanned weapon which automatically locks onto any aircraft killstreaks and fires missiles to destroy them. The turret is capable of taking down any airborne killstreaks (With the exception of the Blackbird). However, the SAM Turret has a limited amount of missiles and is completely defenseless against ground targets. The SAM Turret will fire at aircraft from any location it's placed, even if it means firing at a wall. Call of Duty: Black Ops The SAM turret can shoot down all enemy airborne killstreaks, including Valkyrie Rockets, but not the Blackbird. Airstrike-class killstreaks such as Napalm Strike and Rolling Thunder can't be shot down (confirmed on the PS3 with the Napalm Strike). Like the Sentry Gun, this killstreak must be called in by airdrop before placing it. The SAM turret only fires a limited number of missiles, and then self-destructs. The player can only place two SAM turrets at once. Placing a third turret will destroy the first one. Like the Sentry Gun, the SAM turret can be destroyed by the enemy team. The SAM turret picks its targets based on how long they've been active, not by how dangerous they are. For instance, a SAM Turret would first destroy a Spy Plane that's been active for 20 seconds then attack a Gunship that has been up for 10 seconds. The rocket from it travels fast, even faster than the Valkyrie Rocket. One knife slash will destroy it. SAM turrets last 1 minute and 30 seconds - thrice the time of Counter Spy Planes. SAM Turret Firing BO.jpg|SAM turret on the killstreak selection menu in Call of Duty: Black Ops. sam_turret_drop_large.png|Sam Turret seen on Call of Duty Elite website. SAM turret.jpg|SAM turret as seen in actual gameplay Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The '''SAM Turret returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 as an 8-point Support Strike package pointstreak. It automatically locks on to enemy air support and fires a salvo of four surface-to-air missiles at it. The missiles can trigger flares and be diverted. The missiles launched by the turret are significantly weaker than those fired by the turret in Black Ops, requiring all four to hit a simple UAV or counter UAV to destroy it; other pointstreaks, such as helicopters, will require over 4 missile hits to be destroyed. This is somewhat balanced by the turret's ability to fire a seemingly unlimited amount of missile salvos at air support. Unlike in Black Ops, it does not need to be airdropped in and can be deployed as soon as the player earns it. Destroying an enemy SAM Turret also adds a point to a player's pointstreak. Placing it in an open area is recommended, as many buildings and/or structures have a tendency to block the SAM Turret's missiles, though this could lead to it being destroyed by enemies more quickly. SAM Turret MW3.png|The SAM Turret as it appears in MW3. MW3_SAM_Turret_Deployed.png|The SAM Turret in Modern Warfare 3. Note the faction icon. MW3_SAM_Turret_Fire.png|The SAM Turret firing on an enemy Hind. Mw3 Samturret2.jpg|A SAM turret in MW3 Destroyed SAM Turret MW3.png|A destroyed SAM turret. Modern-warfare-3-killstreak-sam-turret.jpg|An unused killstreak icon for the SAM turret in MW3. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Sam Turret Appears in the campaign mission Protect P.O.T.U.S., as seen in the E3 2012 Gameplay of the mission.It is based on a real-life. It is mounted on a Infantry Mobility Vehicle (IMV) resembling a Cougar HE. For each reload it has six AA missiles. It is capable of homing and locking in upto 6 targets at a time. SamturretBOII.png|Sam Turret in Call of Duty: Black Ops II Firstpersonsamturret.png|Sam Turret in 1st Person Davidmasonsamturret.png|David Mason Using the Sam Turret Trivia ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' *The turret can kill its owner if its owner is standing near the rocket explosion. The rocket will pass through friendly players without detonating, but if it impacts a wall or its target and its owner is too close, it will kill him/her. *SAM Turrets can destroy enemy Valkyrie Rockets. *The SAM Turret seems to reload itself and fire more than two missiles, though it only has two missile pipes. *The killstreak selection menu background is Nuketown. *It takes three missiles from the SAM Turret to destroy an Attack Helicopter, a Chopper Gunner, and a Gunship. It will take one missile to deploy the helicopter's flares and two more missiles to destroy the helicopter itself. *It's wise when using a controllable helicopter to destroy the turret as soon as possible to avoid being shot down. Unlike Gunships and Chopper Gunners, Attack Helicopters cannot attack SAM Turrets. *The SAM Turret will wait until the Spy Plane scans the map one time before firing a missile at it to allow the user and their teammates to locate SAM Turrets (as the Spy Plane and Blackbird will reveal the location of turrets) and destroy it. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' *Unlike in Black Ops, a red laser will appear to indicate which aircraft it is targeting. *SAM Turrets can instantly be destroyed by EMP Grenades. *The turret takes time to first lock onto targets before deploying missiles onto them. *The SAM Turret at CoD XP could take down an Attack Helicopter in one missile but in the final version it can't, this may have been due for balancing reasons. *It is possible to kill someone with a SAM Turret. *Humorously, if the SAM Turret locks on to an air target and there is a wall obstructing the missile's flight path, it will detonate on impact, often destroying the SAM turret and any enemies nearby. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *This is the First time in Call of Duty History where a player can control a Sam Turret, because it has never appeared in the Campaign before *The turrent seems to resemble the ones on the AN/TWQ-1 Avenger Air Denfense System mounted on HMMWVs, which share similar, nearly identical designs with the ones on the IMVs in-game. Video Video:Modern Warfare 3 SAM Turrets are deadly too A SAM Turret killing a player. References Category:Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Pointstreak Rewards